Watashi Wa Itsumo Kiri Ni Surushita
by Melted Flames
Summary: After a certain, well waited for event, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are pitched eight years into the future. After seeing a suicidal Naruto, dying Ino, and hateful village, they realize how closeminded Konohagakure really is... and vow to fix it.


Watashi Wa Itsumo Kiri Ni Surushita

By: Bella-Bijin.

Summary: After a certain well waited for event, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura are pitched eight years into the future. After seeing a suicidal Naruto, dying Ino, and hateful Konoha, they realize how much everything they have done changes people… and are determined to fix the results.

Disclaimer: Misashi Kishimoto-san is Japanese. I am Native American and Italian and other things. There is no resemblance between us at all except that we both have black eyes. How would I be mistaken for him?

- -Epilogue - -

"Sakura…" a deep, familiar voice said, announcing the now certain consciousness of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Cried Haruno Sakura as she stifled back painful, burning tars. Wiping them away, the medic pointed towards a small pile of clay she had taken from his blood-stream. "I would take it you fought Ddeidara?" she asked.

The Uchiha said nothing. Who did Sakura think she was? Showing up, taking the clay out of his body, and then asking him questions? She had obviously forgotten what he was like.

"If you're worried about Itachi," Sasuke's attention was caught as Sakura started speaking. Hadn't he just been fighting him? What happened? And how did Sakura somehow wind up healing him and manage to bee leaning over him, tears in her eyes, when Sasuke awoke in the dimly lit cave? "Don't be" She finished.

Sasuke made a move to stand up, he didn't have time for this. Now she was almost certainly going to say: 'don't leave Sasuke-kun.' And cry. And he was in no mood to deal with it. He completed it as she opened her mouth again.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, and in a desperate attempt to get him to say something, or at least to stay for a minute, the Haruno grabbed his wrist.

The action brought a flood of memories, and she dropped it as quickly as she had reached out. "he's dead."

He's dead.

_He's _ dead

He's _ dead._

_He's dead._

The words played over and over again in Sasuke's mind. But, the next thing Sakura said repeated it self even more.

"You killed him." She said with a slight smile. And suddenly, Sasuke's mind shut off entirely.

-

To know the dream you have spent your entire life on is complete would bring complete bliss to most. The only thing was, Uchiha Sasuke was not most.

At first, he was confused. What would he do know that Itachi was dead? And then, frustrated, he didn't even know how he killed him dammit! Next came full anger, why the hell didn't he remember it? His feeling of victory was gone!!! And then, strangely enough… lust.

His goal was complete! What more did he need? He needed nothing.

His main purpose in life had been fulfilled; he was now the soul survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Now, he was alone with a beautiful girl who had confessed her love for him years ago… for the first time in a long time, Sasuke was content with his life.

"Sakura… thank you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Names had been said.

Sweat and blood had been spilled.

Bruising, dominant, intoxicating kisses had been laid.

Begs had been whispered.

Thanks had been given.

And love had definitely been made.

For what must have been the millionth time (not that either of them minded) Sasuke repeated himself., "Sakura… thank you."

And like she always, she responded with his name, "Sasuke-kun…"

That was how the fell asleep, his arms around her waist, making her feel protected and making him feel… well, complete. Although neither of them worried about what had just happened, they would when they woke up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"This sucks," Said the tired, feminine voice of Haruno Sakura. As if he was twelve again, Sasuke made no response. "You know, yesterday, there was a river here… I **know** there was." She said, gesturing her head towards a dry river bed full of dusty, dry rocks.

"Maybe you just remember it wrong." Sasuke said, his voice back to it's neutral, uncaring tone.

Sakura just sighed as she decided not to argue with him. Suddenly, she stood up from the rock she had simply collapsed on. "I hear water!" She said, frustrated, Sasuke followed her.

How was it that when they were twelve, they would have been able to get out of there fine – they had managed it fine at the Chunin Exams – but now that they were fifteen and had been trained by even better than Hatake Kakashi, they couldn't find their way out of a forest they had been in just days earlier.

Out of desperation, Sakura spoke words she soon regretted, "Sasuke-kun, this forest has to have more than one entry point, right? So, I think I'll head north and you can head east, ok?"

"Hn." With all honesty, Sasuke missed solitude.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Asked Haruno Sakura to a woman selling fish at a slightly-busy market place.

"Nan desu ka?" The woman asked, her wrinkled face showing the hope that someone would buy something.

"Um… unfortunately, I'm lost at the moment. I was wondering if you could tell me what town this is." Sakura said politely.

"Of course dear, it is Konoha. Are you interested in buying something?"

Feeling guilty and confused, Sakura nodded and bought the first thing she saw with a low price.

"Arigato! Have a good day." The woman said, happy to have a costumer.

Disgruntled and lonely, Sakura walked off. There was no way this was Konoha. Unless of course, the fact that she spent nearly a week wandering a forest and the weeks her eight-man team had been out had been spent with Tsunade getting everyone to make changes to Konoha… not very likely.

A/N: Ok people… I am done with the epilogue…actually I have seven other chapters written in a notebook… but… I haven't gotten a chance to post them. Also, for anyone who cares, I am really sorry that I haven't updated my drabbles - or other stories for that matter - I am in the process of re-writing the other ones because… let's be honest, people… I had no grammar skills at all back then. I swear, I was ashamed to read those and I immediately posted an author's note as another chapter (I think I did… I hope I did), saying I would be rewriting them. Okei, so, I hope that helped. Now for the section on the few Japanese things said in this chapter:

日本語 (Japanese)

-kun: a suffix used for either familiarity or affection by girls to boys/men. It can also be used by older people to males who are younger them as a term of affection (not used that way in this chapter)

Nan desu ka: a phrase that means what is it? (Literally translating to 'what is?')

Arigato: Thank you


End file.
